Treasure Planet 2
by John Silver fan
Summary: Takes place four years after the movie. A few secrets about Silver and his past will be revealed, Sarah will get a second chance for love, and Jim is reunited with Silver.
1. Reuntied

Twenty-two year old Jim Hawkins sat on the lower roof of the Benbow Inn. Just four years ago he had sailed across the galaxy to Treasure Planet. Along the way he had befriended an old cyborg called John Silver. The cyborg had softened up to Jim, who later discovered that Silver was the very priate that had burned down the Benbow Inn. But Silver gave up the treasure he had spent a lifetime searching for and gave up his right ear, eye, arm, and leg for to save Jim, and Jim, in return, let him leave safely before they docked at the Montressor Space Port.

Morph flew up over to Jim. The little, pink, shape-shifter was all Jim had left of Silver. Morph had belonged to Silver and grew attatched to Jim, so Silver had him stay with the boy.

Suddenly a longboat crashed at the end of a small dock not far from the inn upsidedown, pinning any passenger it might hold underneath it!

Jim slid off the roof and ran towards the longboat with Morph following him. He lifted the boat so he could pull whoever was trapped beneath it out.

"Oh no!"

Jim strained as he pulled the person out from underneath the still slightly burning longboat.

"Morph, go back to the inn and get help!"

Morph nodded and flew back to the inn as fast as he could. He flew inside and whizzed about yelping wildly.

"Morph, calm down! What's wrong?" said Sarah Hawkins, Jim's mother.

"Indeed." agreed Amelia Doppler, former captian that had accompanied them on the trip.

"Yes, what _is_ the matter?" asked her husband, Dr. Delburt Doppler.

Morph showed them the crash.

B.E.N., the robot Jim had found marooned on Treasure Planet, gasped dramatically.

"A crash on the docks!"

The Doc and B.E.N. followed Morph outside. They stopped when they saw that it was John Silver, the cyborg pirate, that Jim was kneeling beside!

"_Silver_?!" B.EN. cried.

"What's that blasted fiend doing here?"

Jim scowled at them.

"Nevermind that, just help me get him inside! Remember, if hadn't been for him we'd all be dead."

Remembering well how Silver had helped save their lives those four years ago on Treasure Planet and gave Jim the money needed to rebuild the Benbow Inn, the Doc and B.E.N. helped Jim get Silver towards the inn. As they were doing this it started to storm.

"Mom, open the door and call the doctor!" Jim shouted when they were close enough for Sarah to hear him.

Sarah quickly did as her son had told her to, frightened by the urgent tone in his voice.

When they came in half carrying and half dragging Silver, Amelia gasped.

"That blasted pirate! What's he doing here?!"

"Captian, remember, he did help save us." Jim said.

Sarah came in from the kitchen.

"The phone's dead, and it's not safe for you or I to go out right now."

Then she saw Silver.

"Jim, is that..."

"Yes, Mom, this is John Silver, but we'll take care of that later. Right now he needs help! He hasn't stopped bleeding!"

Sarah rushed upstairs and got a room ready, and Amelia helped them get Silver up to the room and in the bed.

Then the Doc and Amelia went home, having traveled between thw two places in weather like this before, though the doctor lived quite a ways away from them, otherwise they would've gone and got him.

"B.E.N., go get the first aid kit from the kitchen."

"Okay, Sarah."

B.E.N. hurried down to the kitchen.

"Jim, we need to get his coat and shirt off so we can find where he's bleeding."

They had no trouble getting his coat off but struggled with his shirt. Morph turned into a knife, and Jim grabbed him.

"Good thinking, Morph!"

Jim carefully cut Silver's shirt down the middle, and they pulled it off him.

"I'll get him another shirt."

B.E.N. came back up with first aid kit.

"B.E.N., go back down and see if there's any soup left over."

"Roger that, Jimmy."

After B.E.N. left again Jim and Sarah turned their attention back to the injured cyborg. Sarah carefully wiped away as much blood as she could, and they found he had a deep, ugly gash on his left side!

"There's no soup left!"

"I'll make some when I can!" Sarah called back down to him.

Around that time Silver started to come around. He moaned and stirred slightly.

"Silver?" Jim whispered.

Silver moaned again.

Knowing his friend hadn't heard him Jim spoke again, louder this time, "Silver?"

Silver stirred again and weakly opeend his eyes. He automatically tried to sit up, and pain shot through his body! He gave a small cry of pain, and a gentle but frm hand carefully pushed him back down.

His vision was still blurry and the lights were dim so he couldn't tell who it was. When his vision cleared he thought he was dreaming.

"Jim?" he said softly, as talking to a dream.

"Just take it easy, Silver. You're safe now."

A smile spread across the old cyborg's face.

"Jimbo, it _is_ you."

Jim smiled, leaned down, and carefully and gently hugged his friend.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where am I?" Silver asked after Jim had straightned.

"The Benbow Inn." Sarah answered.

Silver looked at her, noticing her for the first time.

"You must be Mrs. Hawkins, Jim's mother."

Sarah nodded.

"That's right. Jim has told me all about you, Mr. Silver."

Silver looked at Jim only to find that young man was no longer there.

"Jimbo, where have ya gone off to now, lad?"

Jim's laugh came from the right of the cyborg.

"Very funny, Silver. We're not on the _Legacy_ anymore nor am I your cabin boy."

Silver looked over at him to see the young man holding his shirt, cut down the middle and stained with blood.

"My shirt!" he exclaimed in surprise.

"Silver, we had to get it off you so we could find where you were bleeding, but we couldn't get it off so I had to cut it. I'll get you another shirt." Jim quickly explained.

At the sound of a liquid being turned upside down for a moment, Silver and Jim looked at Sarah. She was putting a bottle on the nightstand. In her other hand she held a damp cloth.

"Silver, this going to sting."

Silver and Jim exchanged confused looks. Suddenly a burning pain overlapped the normal pain Silver felt on his side! He cried out in surprise and pain.

"I told you it'd sting."

"Well you could 'ave warned me!"

Only then did Jim noticed that Silver's grammar was quite a bit better than the last time he had seen him, though there was still a bit of the pirate in his words.

"Sorry."

"What's on that cloth anyway?"

"Iodine."

Sarah looked at Jim.

"Jim."

"Yeah, Mom?"

"Run down to the kitchen and see of there's any rum in the pantry."

"Uh, okay."

Silver gritted his teeth in pain as Sarah continued to clean his wound with the iodine. Jim came back up.

"There are a few bottles."

"Pour some in a cup and heat it up a little."

Jim did as he was told. When he came back up Sarah was just starting to bandaged Silver's wound. Once she finished she turned to Jim and took the cup.

Jim helped Silver prop himself up against the headboard, and Sarah held the cup out to the cyborg.

"Here. It'll help you sleep."

Silver slowly took the cup and drank the warm rum, fighting the urge to gag at it's bitter taste.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hawkins."

"I owe you for saving my son." she said with a smile as she took the cup back."

Silver lay back down, wincing a bit as he did.

"Be sure to keep off your side."

Silver nodded, already feeling sleepy.

"Jim, I think it's time you turned in as well."

"Awww, Mom!" Jim complained.

"Listen to your mother, Jimbo." came Silver's sleepy voice.

Jim gave a frustrated sigh.

"Okay."

He bid them all good-night and went to bed. The next morning when he awoke, he got up, got dressed, and went to the room Silver was in. He was surprised to find his friend already awake.

"You're awake _already_?"

Silver chuckled.

"I've always been an early riser. What about you?"

"I woke up and decided to check on you."

Silver smiled at him.

"Jimbo, come on. This old spacer's handled things worse than this."

Jim helped Silver prop himself up against the headboard.

"I know. By the way, there's somebody who wants to see you."

"Huh?"

A little pink blob floated up out of Jim's pocket and flew over to Silver, chirping happily.

"Morphy!"

Jim smiled at the reunion between Morph and Silver. He and Silver chatted quietly through the early hours of the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Silver healed slowly but surely. After about a month he was fine. The governor came to the inn one afternoon while the Doc and Amelia's kids were there, for Jim often found himself as their baby-sitter. He was glad to have Silver's help now that cyborg could handle the toddlers without too much difficulty.

"Jim Hawkins."

Jim leaped to his feet.

"Hello, governor." he said.

Silver stopped playing with the children to look up at the governor.

"John Silver."

Silver quickly stood up.

"Yes, governor?"

"I have been told the story of how you helped save everyone aboard the _Legacy_."

"Yes, sir."

"I heard you were here so I've come to see how you do."

Jim and Silver exchanged confused looks then went back to playing with the children. The governor was impressed by how Silver did with the children and how they reacted around him, for they did shy away from his metal hand or flinch at the touch of it, nor did they mind his other cybog parts or the sound of the gears. He was quite pleased with what he saw and made Silver a free man on Montressor.

Silver happily accepted Sarah and Jim's invitaion for him to stay at the Benbow Inn. To repay their kindness he volanteered to do the cooking.

That night they had dancing once again. Silver stood with the rest of the crowd, clapping with them. He was impressed as he watched Jim and Sarah dance. After a little while Jim joined his friend.

"Didn't know you could dance."

"I learned when I got home."

Silver nodded. He had heard Jim, but most of his attention was on Sarah, who was still dancing gracefully to the music. Jim noticed this and tried to get his friend's attention.

"Silver. Hey, Silver. Silver."

He snapped his fingers in front of Silver's face.

"Huh?" Sailver said as he blinlked quickly a couple times and looked at him.

"You were staring."

Silver blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh. Sorry."

"You really like my mom, don't you?"

"Jimbo!"

Jim chuckled.

"Well you were staring at her as if your hypnotized."

Silver blushed a little more.

"I've just never seen anyone dance the way she is."

Suddenly Sarah came over and grabbed his good hand.

"Dance with me, Silver."

Silver seemed startled.

"What? Oh, uh, no. I don't dance, Mrs. Hawkins."

"I've told you before, call me 'Sarah'."

Silver gulped before he spoke again.

"I don't dance,... Sarah."

Suddenly he felt someone shove him from behind. He looked back to see that Jim was one who had shoved him. He glared at him as the young man smirked.

"Come on, Silver."

Knowing it was useless to argue, Silver sighed and gave in. To his dismay the music then slowed to the waltz.

"I don't know how to dance." he whipsered to Sarah so only she could hear him.

"That's okay."

She placed his cyborg hand on the back of her waist, placed her left hand on his shoulder, and took his left hand in her right. Silver gulped again as they started to dance. To his surprise he didn't have much of a problem.


	4. A Secret Revealed

I'll have to reffer to Silver as 'John' a few times.

* * *

One afternoon Silver was sitting in his room reading.

"Captian Silver."

Silver was so startled he fell out of his chair.

"Omf!"

He shook his head, rubbed it, and stood up.

"Maleficent!" he cried in shock, glad he was the only on in the Benbow at the moment.

"I gave you a second chance to live after you softened up to the boy, now you must continue your work. You know what you must do. _Don't_ disappoint me again. Understand?"

Silver sighed.

"Yes, milady."

"Good."

With that she disappeared. Silver sighed again and stood up.

The sound of the inn door opening brought him back to reality.

Jim, Sarah, and B.E.N. couldn't have returned from town yet, could they?

His heart filled with dread of the knowledge of what he'd have to do when they did return, Silver went downstairs. His heart tore when he saw Jim, Sarah, B.E.N. coming in. A dagger appeared in his left hand! He looked at it, sighed quietly, walked over to Sarah, and lifted the dagger.

Jim, Sarah, and B.E.N. turned around at the sound of the dagger clattering to the floor. They watched in confusion as Silver sank to the floor, crying.

"Silver, what's wrong?"

"I can't do it. I just _can't_ do it."

Maleficent appeared and glared at him.

"You fool! Your life shall be mine!"

Jim stepped in-between the Mistress of Evil and his friend.

"I'm _not_ going to let you kill Silver."

Maleficent smiled evilly.

"Oh, _I_ won't be the one to kill him."

A man that resembled Silver quite a bit appeared, and Silver let out a cry of fear!

"He shall die by the hands of his father, David Silver."

Jim, Sarah, and B.E.N. gasped. The elder Silver grabbed the cyborg in a rage.

"Johnathan, you fool! Look at what you've done to yourself! I'll kill you as Maleficent orders me to and for disgracing your family!"

John wrenched free of his father's grip and backed up, fear showing in his good eye.

"Silver!"

Jim trid to help, but David threw him back into the wall. Jim's head snapped back against the wall, and he fell limply to the floor!

"Jim!"

John glared at David, his cyborg eye turning red.

"How _dare_ you hurt that boy!"

"How dare _you_ turn yourself into a monster!"

John flinched at the comment. He had been called a monster many times during his first few years of being a cyborg.

Oh how he _hated_ being called a monster!

"I may be a cyborg, but I'm no monster!"

David narrowed his eyes.

"Why would you do this to yourself?"

"I was foolish, blinded by greed! I became a pirate for cryin' out loud!"

Realizing what he had just said, John clamped his hands over his mouth.

"Silver?" came a groggy voice.

"Jimbo?"

John looked over to see Jim trying to sit up. He rushed over, helped the young man sit up, and put his good arm around his shoulders to support him.

"You all right, lad?"

Jim nodded and gingerly rubbed his head. John glared angrily at his father.

"I gave up the treasure that I gave up my eye, arm, and leg for four years ago to save this lad. I gave it up all for him. This boy is like a son to me. He helped me see the light, helped me go straight. I wouldn't take all the treasure in the universe if it meant losing Jim."

John's words were filled with a fatherly love for the young man leaning against him for support, now on his feet. They were also filled with passion.

"_You_, on the other hand, see only darkness! You're worse than Jim's father!"

Jim and Sarah gasped.

"You yelled at me, beat me, cut me, broke some of my bones, and you scarred me for life, emotionally and physically!" John growled at his father.

Jim, Sara, and B.E.N. gasped together.

David's eyes narrowed a little more, and John's cyborg eye turned a blood red as a hatred for the man that stood in front of him swelled up inside.

"_You_ are the _true_ monster!"

David struck out at John in anger, but his fist was caught in the crushing grip of John's metal hand.

"I _won't_ cower before you anymore! All my life I only knew cruelty from you! I _won't_ stand it _any_ longer! When you were finished with me I had to watch you cruelly beat my little sister and even my mother! I watched you beat my sister to death! Then you made Mom and I lie to the police saying she fell down the stairs when in reality you murdered her!"

Jim, Sarah, and B.E.N. gasped again.

"For as long as I can remember I've hated you! I _can't_ keep this hate bottled up inside me forever! Now it's time for you to know the _true_ extense of my hatred for you!"

With that John hurled David across the room into the wall! Then he grabbed him by his collar with his metal hand.

"Lets see how _you_ like being beaten mercilessly."

Jim's voice stopped him.

"Silver, stop!"

John looked at the young man.

"This isn't right. What he did to you wasn't right either, but revenge doesn't solve anything. Doing this won't bring back your sister. You won't accomplish anything."

David was now trembling, terrified by his son's unspeakable rage and hatred towards him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Jim, he killed my sister and made my mother and I lie to the police!"

"I know, but killing him won't help. You'd kill him to avenge your sister and to make hi pay for everything he did to you, but you'll just be walking right back onto the path of murder."

John sighed and released David, who fell to the floor. He was taken to the police, put on trial, found guilty, and sentenced to death.

About two months later, after closing the Benbow for the day to they could all get a break, Sarah was sitting on the railing of the deck. Silver came up to her with his good hand behind his back. He was smiling, like he was trying not to laugh.

"Silver, what are you doing?"

His smile grew.

"Why are you smiling?"

Silver took off his hat with his metal hand, bowed a little, and held out a bouquet of red roses to her!

Sarah gave a small gasp and looked into his smiling face.

"These are for you, Sarah." he said.

She slowly took them.

"They're beautiful. Thank you."

A while later Jim came out onto the dec and saw his mother with the roses.

"Hey, Mom. Where did those come from?"

"Silver gave them to me."

"Silver?"

She nodded.

"Am I missing something?"

Sarah laughed.

"I think we both are, Jim."

Jim went out to find Silver. He found his friend in Cresent Canyon with Morph.

"Hey, Silver."

"Hi, Jimbo."

Jim sat down next to him, letting his feet dangle over the side like Silver.

"Why did you give my mom a bunch of roses?"

Silver gave a small start and looked away.

"Silver, come on, tell me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"You'll probably laugh at me."

Morph was floating just above Silver, and Jim looked at him. Morph smiled and turned in a bunch of little hearts.

"Silver, are you in love with my mom?"

Silver was so surprised that he nearly fell over.

"How did you...?"

He quickly stopped himself, and Jim's eyes widened. Then he smiled.

"You were gonna ask me how I knew!"

Jim started laughing.

"I knew you'd laugh at me."

"I'm not laughing at you, Silver. I'm laughing at how you want to keep it a secret when it's such a good thing."

Silver looked at him.

"How would Sarah take it?"

Jim thought for a moment and shrugged.

"Why don't you leave her little hints so she can figure it out herself?"

"That's a good idea."

That's exactly what Silver did. It went on for days, and Jim and Silver were starting to get irritated and discouraged at the same time.

"Silver, Jim." Sarah said one day.

"Yeah?"

"I think somebody's in love with me."

Silver and Jim exchanged looks and shared the same thought.

_Finally, she's starting to get it!_

"But who could it be?"

Silver and Jim shrugged, barely able to keep from smiling.

That night the two sat in Silver's room.

"Okay, Silver, she's gonna just have to find out that it's you."

"How?"

Jim smiled and told Silver what he had in mind.

The next morning Sarah found another note. It read:

_Sarah, meet me at Cressent Canyon at noon._

At noon, Sarah went to Cresent Canyon. Jim and Morph followed her.

When she reached the canyon she didn't see anyone.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" she called.

She suddenly heard a man clear his throat. She turned around to see someone standing in the shadows.

"Are you the one that's been sending me all thses notes?"

The man nodded, though Sarah could hardly see him.

"Please, come out of the shadows."

The man hesitated then slowly stepped forward. They slowly stepped out of the shadows, and Sarah gasped.

"Silver?"

Silver smiled and nodded once.

"Aye. It was me the whole time."


	6. Chapter 6

Jim and Morph watched the two from behind a boulder. Silver, glancing up without moving his head, saw them then quickly lowered his gaze back down to Sarah.

He and Jim shared the same thought.

Would she accept him?

Silver could almost hear his own heart poudning, and Jim could almost hear _his_ heart pounding.

"You'd just do what my husband, Leland, did!"

With that she stomped off, leaving with the Doc, who had drvien her and Jim had caught a ride on the back, leaving Silver, Jim, and Morph, who were still unknown to her in a state of shock.

Morph looked sadly at his older master in time to see him stagger with his good hand on his chest. Jim, however, didn't notice for he was still satring in the direction his mother had gone it.

Morph flew towards Silver, when suddenly, the cyborg collapsed! Morph, squealed, panicked, and flew over to Jim.

"What is it, Morph?"

Morph headed towards Silver, and when Jim saw his friend laying face down on the ground, not moving, he, too, panicked.

"SILVER!" he screamed as he ran over.

He turned the cyborg over onto his back, felt his pulse, and and quickly dragged him into a little cave.

"Morph, stay with him while I go get help!"

Morph saluted, and Jim ran off, hearing a crash of thunder. Then it started to rain. Jim didn't care. He just kept running. He didn't stop running until he crashed into the door of the Benbow Inn. The Doc opened it, and he staggered in, exhausted.

"Silver's in trouble!"

"What kind of trouble?"

"I don't know. He just suddenly collapsed out at Cresent Canyon."

With the help of the Doc and B.E.N., Jim was able to get Silver back to the inn by the time the doctor got there.

"He's suffered from a severe heat attack. He won't live through the night." the doctor said gravely when he came back down from Silver's room.

Jim glared at Sarah.

"THIS ALL _YOUR_ FAULT!" he screamed at her.

Before anyone could do or say anything, Jim ran up to Silver's room with Morph following close behind. The doctor and Dopplers left, and B.E.N. put up the closed sign.

Sarah sank down onto the couch with a sigh.

"Jim's right. This _is_ all my fault."

"Huh?"

Sarah explained to B.E.N. what had happened.

"B.E.N., I want to give into my heart, but I don't want what happened with Leland to happen again."

B.E.N. touched her shoulder, and she looked up at him.

"I've seen the way Silver with look at you when you aren't paying attention. I don't think he'd leave you if his life depended on it."


	7. Love Returned

Sarah looked up B.E.N. and smiled.

"You're right."

She went up to Silver's room, quietly went in, and shut the door behind her.

The room was dark with only a lit candle on the nightstand. When Sarah looked up the sight she saw broke her heart.

Silver lay on his bed, not moving, his chest slowly rising and falling, there was soft wheezing sound as he breathed, his face was deathly pale, his eyes vlosed, Morph lay curled up just below his neck, and Jim sat a chair next to the bed, his head hanging low.

"Jim." Sarah said softly.

Jim glared at her when he saw her.

"What do you want?" he asked bitterly.

Sarah came over, coming into the light of the candle so Jim could see her much better, and Jim's bitterness disappeared.

His mother's face was pale, and her eyes were filled with hurt, regret, pain, and tears.

"I know what I said to him was wrong. I just wish I could tell him how I really feel."

"You can. I've been talking to him for a while. He could hear me because he'd twitch his finger to let me know he was listening."

Sarah came a little closer to the bed.

"Silver, you awake?" Jim asked loud enough for the cyborg to hear since they had been talking quietly so he wouldn't hear.

Silver's hand twitched in answer.

Jim looked at his mother and nodded once.

"Silver."

Silver's hand became a fist at the sound of her voice.

"Silver, I'm sorry for what I said and how I acted. I didn't mean it, I was just scared you'd leave me like Leland did."

She came a little closer and touched his hand. At her gentle touch his hand slowly uncurled.

"I love you."

Jim smiled. Then he noticed something his mother didn't. Silver's eyes were twitching like he was trying to open them.

"I love you more than I _ever_ loved Leland."

Somehow, her words gave Silver strength, for his eyes slowly fluttered open. He looked down at her, her hands on his good hand, her head down, and gave a small smile. Since he didn't have the strength to speak, he slowly turned his hand and gently closed his fingers around her dainty hands.

He glanced over at Jim, who was smiling at him. Then he felt a tear hit his hand.

"I'm so sorry, Silver. Can you ever forgive me?"

"I already have."

Nobody knows where Silver got the strength to speak right then.

Sarah looked up in shock and gasped softly when she saw that he was awake and looking at her. She moved closer to his head.

Jim moved out of the way and gently scooped Morph up from his place.

"Silver, I..."

Silver, as his strength somehow starting to be renewed, stopped her by putting his metal finger to her lips.

"Shhh. I've already forgiven you. I heard every word you said to me."

Sarah smiled at his, though tears were filling her eyes. She quickly wiped them away. Then she did something Silver and Jim hadn't been expecting.

She leaned down and kissed him right on the lips!

Silver and Jim's eyes widened. Then Silver closed his eyes and kissed her back.

Jim smiled and silently left the room so they could be alone.


	8. Chapter 8

Silver lived and slowly but surely healed. Not too long after he was completely well again, two cops showed up at the inn. They had a message from the govenor but were presenting it to Sarah rather poorly.

Silver and Jim looked at each other, snickered, and said in unison, "Awkward moment."

Later Sarah was out on the back porch, leaning against the railing. Silver went out and joined her.

"The govenor wants Jim to go with him and his daughter to Parliment to see the queen."

"That's quite an honor."

"John, do you know how faraway Parliment is?!"

Silver winced a little at her outburst.

"Sarah, Jim can take care of himself. He's a grown, young man. You've got to stop babying him."

She sighed and said, "You're right."

Silver smiled and turned her around to face him.

"There now. He'll be okay."

Sarah smiled back, and Silver kissed her tenderly.

The night before Jim was to leave he lay in bed quietly. Then he heard voices coming from the kitchen. He got up and silently made his way downstairs. He could soon make out the voices to be that of his mother and Silver. He hid beside the door and listened.

"But, John, what if something goes wrong? What if he gets hurt?"

"Sarah, would you just trust me? Jim will be fine."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Have you ever known me to be wrong about Jim?"

"No."

"There you go."

They stopped talking, and Jim carefully peered into the kitchen. His mother and Silver weres tanding there in each othe's arms, locked in a kiss. Jim had noticed that they were staring to get little more intimate with their kisses, but it didn't really bother him. He smiled and went back to bed. When he returned a couple weeks later, it was late at night. He walked in and was surprised to see Silver sitting on the couch, fast asleep. When he moved around in front he saw why and smiled.

Sarah was sitting next him, her head resting on his chest.

Then Jim saw it. On the ring finger of his mother's left hand was a beautiful, diamond. engagement ring!


	9. The Proposal

(going back to the previous day)

Sarah stood out on the back porch with Silver, looking up at the sky.

"Jim's suppose to be home tomorrow."

Silver nodded once.

"John, are you okay? You haven't said very much today."

Silver looked at her, and she saw a strange look in his good eye.

"John, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." he answered.

She gave him a look.

"I'm just nervous."

"Why's that?"

He reached into his pocket with his metal hand.

"What man _wouldn't_ be nervous if he had _this_ in his pocket?"

As he said the word 'this' he pulled out a small, velvet box. Sarah looked at him.

"John, what's that?"

Silver opened the box, and she gasped in shock. In it was a beautiful, diamond, engagement ring.

"John,..." she started then stopped, unable to think of anything to say.

Silver smiled, went down one knee, and took her hands in his good hand.

"Sarah,..."

He took a deep breath, slowly let it out, and looked into her eyes.

"... will you marry me?"

Sarah stared at him, her heart racing. Then she smiled, and tears of joy filled her eyes.

"Oh, John, of course I will!"

Silver slipped the ring onto her left ring finger, stood up, and kissed her.

(back to the present)

Jim shook his head, wondering why and how he saw that in his mind. He looked at Silver's content expression and Sarah's smile. He smiled himself, leaned over, and softly kissed his mother's cheek, careful not wake her or Silver. Then he went upstairs to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Jim awoke to his mother and Silver laughing and two people running up the stairs. He got up and went out of his room to see what was gping on. He had just shut the door when something large and heavy crashed into him, sending him sprawling to the floor. He sat up, shook his head, and rubbed it.

Silver also sat up, shook his head, and rubbed it.

"Sorry, Jim."

"What are you doing?"

Sarah's voice interrupted them.

"John, if you want your hat back you're gonna have to do more than just sit there."

Silver leaped to his feet and resumsed his chase of his new fianceé.

Jim got up, smiled, shook his head, went back into his room, got dressed, and went downstairs.

A few moments later, Silver and Sarah came running down the stairs. Sarah still had Silver's hat, but the cyborg was about to catch her. When he was close enough, Silver quickly put his arms around her waist, stopped running, and spun her around a few times.

"John! Put me down!" Sarah laughed.

Silver quickly snatched his hat back, put it on, and released her.

"No fair. You cheated."

"How did I cheat?"

Jim smiled and shook his head again.

"Well, does this help?"

Jim glanced at them to see them locked in a loving kiss.

Silver pulled back after a moment, and Sarah said, "That helps quite a bit."

Silver chuckled, and Jim snickered quietly.


	11. Night of Passion

I get a little graphic, in a way, in this chapter.

* * *

Finally the wedding day arrived. Silver and Jim stood at the altar waiting like everyone else. They had exchnaged quite a few looks and grins that day and they exchanged another look as they waited. When Sarah came in they were both breathless at her beauty. They exchanged another grin.

On their first night back at the Benbow after their honeymoon as Silver got in bed Sarah's leg met his left, inner thigh.

"Whoa. That was a tiny bit awkward." he muttered as he lay down, causing Sarah to giggle.

She smiled and touched his thigh with her leg again. He looked at her in surprise.

"That was no accident, was it?"

"No it wasn't."

Silver slowly grew a smile and touched her hips. She rested her forehead against his and rolled over on top of her. She pressed against him.

Silver gave a moan of longing at the warm pressure between his legs and kissed her.

"May I have you tonight?" he asked after they broke apart.

Sarah smiled.

"You may."

They quietly undressed, except Silver kept his shirt and bandanna on, but Sarah didn't say anything.

He supported most of his weight on his cyborg arm.

"I'm ready when you are, love." Sarah said.

Silver smiled and slowly lowered himself, being as gentle as possible.

Sarah gasped, gripped Silver's shoulders, twisted her fingers in his shirt, and whined softly as he entered her.

"Shhh, it's all right, love." Silver cooed gently to her.

The pain lasted for only a moment then was gone. Sarah was filled with a greater love than usual. She loved the feeling of her new husband being within her.

She kissed his chin and murmured, "When were you last with a woman?"

Silver kissed her neck and whispered in her ear, "Don't quite rememember."

Sarah giggled and rubbed his broad shoulders.

"I love you, John."

Silver sat up, pulling her with him so she was on his lap and rested his forehead against hers,

"I love you, too, Sarah."

Sarah rested her head on his shoulder and smiled as she felt his hands gently and tenderly rubbing her back and shoulders. She kissed him again and explored his mouth, a way she had never even kissed Leland. She allowed Silver to do the same, the same way when Leland would try she pull back or push him away.

Both enjoyed the passionate, open mouthed, full tongue action kiss for a few moments then returned the other part of their pleasure.

Sarah gave a soft moan as she felt Silver finally spill into her. Silver gave a soft, loving growl in answer to her moan.

"How does it feel to make love again after all these years?" Sarah asked.

Silver kissed her again, gently probing her mouth, before he answered.

"It feels wonderful." he murmurmed.

If wasn't long, however, before Sarah noticed that Silver's massive chest was heaving like he had run ten miles.

"John, are you all right?" she asked.

Silver looked at her.

"Of course, love. What makes you think otherwise?"

"Your chest is heaving like you've run ten miles."

Silver tried in vain to steady his heaving chest but failed.

"John, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, love. I guess me age is startin' to catch up to me, that's all."

Sarah wasn't sure of whether or not to believe his words. The cyborg was years older than her, but he wasn't old. He was only in his mid-fifties and still in great shape.

She lay her head on his massive chest and could hear his heart pounding like he had run been running ten miles, just as she suspected.

"Perhaps we should stop and go to sleep."

Silver looked at her.

"Do _you_ want to stop?"

She blushed and admitted, "Not really."

"Then we won't."

"But, John,..."

Silver cupped her face in his good hand, stopping her, and made her look at him.

"Sarah, I'm okay. I'm giving this night to you. There's no need to cut is short 'cause of me."

"But,..."

Silver cut her off with another passionate, open mouthed, full tongue action kiss.

So it continued for a while into the night.

They finally broke apart and feel asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

When Silver woke the next morning he moved to get up and realized just _how_ sore he _really_ was. A moan escaped his lips, and he quickly covered his mouth, not wanting to wake Sarah.

He slowly and carefully got up an got dressed, fighting back another moan. He brushed a stray lock of hair from her face with his good hand, softly kissed her cheek, and went downstairs.

He was greeted cheerfully by Jim, B.E.N., and Morph. The Dooplers came early, as usual, and the children, Davie, Katie, Susan, and Anna, hugged the cyborg.

"Mornin', kids." he said cheerfully.

Sarah came down and went into the kitchen. She opened her mouth to lecture Silver about not waking her up but was cut off by a passionte,open mouthed, full tongue action kiss from her lover. She gave up trying to speak and returned the kiss.

Jim walked in to ask if Silver was ready for the busy morning, froze, and walked back out.

"When was the last time I told you I love you?" Silver asked after he pulled back.

"Last night, before we fell asleep."

A look of fake shock came to his face.

"Then I'm _way_ overdue!"

Sarah giggled, and he chuckled.

"I love you, Sarah."

"I love you, too, John."

Little romantic moments like that were scattered through the day.

That evening Jim was doing some paperwork. he was so wrapped up in what he was doing he didn't notice Silver come in.

"BOO!"

"HOLY...!" Jim screeched as he tumbled out of his chair, the chair falling right after.

Silver laughed so hard he almost fell over himself. Jim got up and glared at his stepfather.

"That _wasn't_ funny, Silver."

Silver pulled himself togther, bearly for he was still snickering some.

"I'm sorry, Jim. You're right, that wasn't funny."

"Thank you."

"It was downright HALARIOUS! The look on your face was priceless!"

Silver's laughter resumed as Jim glared at him. After a little while, the cyborg stopped laughing and wiped the tears from his cheek.

"I'm sorry, Jim. I just couldn't resist."

"Out, and let me do my work."

Silver turned towards the door then stopped.

"Oh, by the way, Jim."

"Yeah?"

Silver held us a camera.

"Don't try anything."

"_Silver_!"

Silver stared laughing again.

"Gimme that camera!" Jim yelled, lunging at his stepfather.

"You want it, you gotta catch me first!" Silver said as he took off running.

Jim dashed after him.

"Silver, get back here!"

"Not a chance, Jimbo!"

Sarah was out on the porch and heard the door open and Silver laughing.

As they ran by the porch Jim yelled again, "Gimme that camera, Silver!"

"You gotta catch me to get it!" Silver yelled back.

"What are you two doing?"

They stopped and looked up at her.

"Silver scared the living daylights out of me and took a picture of me as I yelled."

Sarah giggled.

"Oh, Jimbo."

They looked over to see Silver tossing the camera up and catching it.

"You're _never_ gonna catch me _that_ way."

Jim charged the cyborg, who took off running. After about an hour, Jim finally caught him. Both were drenched with sweat and panting hard.

"Good chase, Jimbo. To think, it was all for nothing."

Jim looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

Silver grinned slyly.

"The camera's empty! It never had any film in it!" he said.

"What?!" Jim exclaimed as Silver roared with laughter once again.


	13. Chapter 13

It was early morning on Montressor, and the dawn's light found a very troubled and worried John Silver on the lowest roof of the inn.

The previous day had been the first annivesary of his and Sarah's marriage, and he had gotten the surprise of his life. Sarah was pregnant.

This left Silver troubled and worried, for his worst fear concering this was ending up either like his own father or like Jim's father.

His hugged his coat around him as a chilly breeze made the air even colder.

After Sarah had gone to bed, he had voiced these fears to Jim, and Jim had told him not to worry and reminded him how he bonded so quickly with the Doppler kids and acted almost like a second father to them.

It had helped some but by no means settled his fears and worries.

Silver sighed, his breath easily seen in the cold, crisp morning air.

He hated the cold nights and early mornings of Montressor, but it was the only time he could get away from everything to think without being disturbed.

He glanced at his watch and knew Sarah would be getting up soon. He planned to tell her of his fears and worries before another chaotic and busy day started.

"John?"

Sarah's voice startled Silver from his thoughts. He slid down from the roof, landed lightly on the porch, and went inside.

"Right here, love."

Sarah turned and smiled.

"Watching the sunrise again?"

Silver had been known to get up early, climb up on the roof, and watch the sunset before starting the day.

"Not exactly."

From the tone of his voice, Sarah knew something wasn't right.

"John, what's wrong?"

Silver sighed.

"It... it's about the baby."


	14. Because I Love Her'

Silver told Sarah of his fears and worries, and she didn't take it very well, which then resulted in an argument between them. Silver finally stormed out of the inn.

Jim found his stepfather at Crescent Canyon.

"Silver. Mabey you should apologize."

Silver turned on the young man.

"Apologize?! Why should I apologize when I was just bein' honest with her?!"

Silver stopped. His knew the answer to that question already.

Jim got the answer as to why Silver stopped though song.

Because I love her, I need her  
Like Earth needs the sun  
I need the one I love  
To keep my hope bright  
My head right  
My heart fighting on  
Until I am back in her arms

Because I love her, I need her  
Like summer needs rain  
To grow and sustain each day  
I hear her singing  
And bringing her strength to my soul  
Until I am back in her arms

We're miles apart  
Yet still my heart  
Can hear her melody  
I'm more that sure  
That I can't endure  
Without her love for me

Because I love her and need her  
Like I need to breathe  
Did Adam need Eve like this  
Now I see clearly  
I nearly gave up all I had  
So whatever our differences were  
I'll bid them goodbye  
I'll give love a try  
And all because I love her

Because I love her and need her  
Like I need to breathe  
Did Adam need Eve like this  
Now I see clearly  
I nearly gave up all I had  
So whatever our differences were  
I'll bid them goodbye  
I'll give love a try  
And all because I love her

"I gotta get back to the inn!"

Jim watched as Silver ran back home, smiled, and shook his head.


End file.
